


One Little Peak

by ManiasNotebook



Series: 12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve and all you’re hoping for is one little peak...
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki & Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Series: 12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202048
Kudos: 3





	One Little Peak

You woke up to the sound of grumbling and a crash coming from down downstairs.

Eyes fluttering open, it was hard to adjust to the darkness that blanketed your room. Save for an alarm clock that read just a little before midnight, the only source of light in your room was from a large bay window parked directly in front of your bed. Moonlight was streaming in, floating over your body as you laid in bed.

With a small groan, you found yourself swinging your legs off your bed. Your feet find a pair of soft slippers immediately, saving your feet from freezing hardwood floors. Your silk nightgown falls down past your knees as you push yourself from a sitting position to standing upright. Slowly but surely, you find yourself stumbling out of your grandiose bedroom and out into the hall in a sleepy yet curious haze. Hand absently rubbing your at your eye, you searched around the dark walkway and trailed your way through your house in search of the loud noises from earlier.

Although you felt half-asleep, you were almost certain it was your servants doing last-minute preparations for Christmas, you still wanted to know what it was that they were doing. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to get at least _one little peak_ , right? With that thought, you let out a silent giggle to yourself- not completely caring if you were caught by someone on your late-night endeavor to peak at your presents as your feet quietly padded down the stairs. 

But as you got closer, the voices got louder and clearer. They didn’t sound like your family’s servants. That much you were sure of. They sounded too young to be working for your family. And by the way they were bickering, you were worried they were actually here to rob your family blind in the middle of the night. And on Christmas Eve, of all days! 

Of course, that all stopped as you made it down to the bottom step. In the midst of their fighting, they must not have heard you approach on this (not-so) silent night. But here you were, staring at the backs of six individuals all tackily dressed. Two boys in warm brown sweaters and matching reindeer antlers on top of their auburn hair, arms full of presents. One little blonde holding a glass of milk in a bright green sweater and a hat decorated with fake pointed ears on the side. A tall boy with dark, short hair in a cute Christmas tree jumper handling a large plate of freshly baked cookies. And a slightly shorter, dark-haired boy in a white sweater and a black top hat that topped off the Frosty the Snowman look you had no doubt he was going for… who seemed to be scribbling away at a piece of paper. Which left one person:

“Tama-chan?”

_A tall blonde… dressed as Santa._

Your soft voice catches the attention of the six males in your entry room as you cling to the stair railing for support. It silenced their bickering, though you had a feeling the fighting was just the twins teasing Tamaki. You can see them all stiffen up at your question- obviously not expecting you to catch them in the middle of the act, much less be up at this hour. They all turn to you, some eyes widened in surprise, some in sheepish embarrassment, and the rest in nonchalance. 

Tamaki was the last to look at you- slowly turning around on the heel of his black Santa boots with a red face and riddled with a sudden shyness. 

That is, until he spotted the starry-eyed look you were giving him.

Your mouth was open wide as you took in the sight of the Infamous Ouran Highschool Host Club in your house on Christmas Eve. Your tired brain was barely registering why they were here in the first place it made you happy nonetheless. It was adorable seeing them all dressed up like this and in your house, no less! In the back of your head, you were wondering if they planned to do this to every girl who visits the Host Club but their presence made you happy beyond belief. 

_Little did you know, Tamaki planned to only do this for you._

Noticing your drowsy yet awed expression, Tamaki Suoh was able to jump in his usual princely act with no problem.

_After all, this is all for you, isn’t it?_

“Looks like we have a little mouse out after midnight,” He mused out loud, bringing a hand to his chin as if he was contemplating hard about something. Your smile grows bigger, thoroughly amused at his antics as always, and he’s delighted by your adorable response. 

He’s walking to you now, long legs taking large steps at a brisk pace until he’s right in front of you. The two of you are face to face now. And even though you’re on the bottom step, he still has to look down just to meet your heavy-eyed gaze. And of course, he notices it- especially after enjoying the shy smile you offer him.

“Hmm… ‘m sorry…” You mumble out, words slurring as your tiredness catches up to you. Swaying a little on your two feet, you know you don’t have much time left standing. Your body is simply ready to go back to sleep, and you have no choice but to fall victim. Your arms reach out to touch him- eyes catching onto the attractive velvet of his Santa costume. He responds instantly, lifting an arm up for you to hold onto, and watches on in silent joy as you cling onto him. His face grows a little red at your display, and he wonders if you knew just how cute you were being.

“It’s alright,” He whispers, voice quiet but still as charming as ever. He can feel you press more and more of your body weight into him. You’re slowly dozing off in his presence, and he needs to act fast so he can get back to what he came here for originally. “Let Santa take you back to your room, okay?”

You’re nodding sleepily, brain still miles and miles behind your ears as you feel Tamaki direct you up the stairs you just came down from, your back against his chest. You vaguely register that one of his hands is in yours, and his other one is holding onto your waist- leading you to where you need to go. It’s getting harder and harder to keep your eyes open. It’s one slow blind after another until suddenly… your eyes aren’t opening anymore. Your head falls back against Tamaki’s shoulders as you release a slow breath. He stops for a movement, not opting to have you walk up the grand staircase with your eyes closed. But just as quickly as he stops, he’s moving again- this time with you swept up in his arms princess style as he continues his ascent. 

It’s peaceful in his arms. You feel warm, safe, protected, and loved. Your eyes are closed and they remain until you suddenly feel yourself being placed on a bed covered in expensive sheets and your head being laid upon the fluffiest of pillows. How Tamaki knew where your room was, you’ll never know. But you didn’t think any of that mattered as you felt him pull your covers to your chin and tuck you in with the utmost care. 

And when you’re finally swaddled in enough blankets to soothe the hyperactive, overprotective blonde’s taste, you feel him pause. Your eyes slowly flutter open, fighting off an ongoing battle against sleep momentarily to meet his big, bright, beautiful purple eyes. His warm breath tickles your forehead as he leans over your body- falling in love as you fall asleep. 

**_RING_**!

Somewhere in the house, rings a grandfather clock that you just barely remember having within your residency. The noise is loud and disruptive, and it causes you a little bit of discomfort as it disturbs the peace of the night. However, Tamaki is quick to move to your aid. 

He delivers a swift yet gentle kiss to your forehead, and you’re instantly silenced. Your eyes feel heavy, and you feel so _warm and cared for_ that your blinking begins to get slower and slower each time. But no matter what, you always open your eyes to the same sight:

Tamaki Suoh giving you a soft smile- looking at you as if you were the most important and most precious thing in the world.

And when your eyes no longer flutter open, and your breathing slows, he leans back and walks to your door. You look so peaceful in your sleep, and he just can’t help but stare on in adoration as you sleep the night away in your bed. As much as he’d love to spend more time with you- he knew he had a job to do. He knew he had a reason for coming here. 

And with one final look, he’s exiting your room, making his way down the hall and down the stairs to carry out his plans of giving you the best Christmas you could ever dream of waking up to. 

Not before delivering you one final message- a message that is lost to your soft snores but felt nonetheless:

“Merry Christmas, Princess.”

_Merry Christmas, indeed._


End file.
